chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 2 Chapter 02. Kragstaad
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend '' __FORCETOC__ 'The Frozen North' ''Emerging from the piny forest you embark on a path of harsh grey stone. Sheer cliffs rise up on each side as dark shapes approach from in front and behind. You're being ambushed! :ATTACK: 14 28 42 ?? Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 25 50 75 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Warman Berserker, Warman Hunter Combat is difficult in the confined space, but the Drifting Crows drop into defensive formation and hold their ground. :ATTACK: 14 28 42 ?? Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 25 50 75 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Warman Crusher, Shaman, Warman Hunter The hulking attackers have the disposition of wild animals. With their horned helmets and thick beards, you recognize them as the Warmen of Kragstaad! :ATTACK: 14 28 42 ?? Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 25 50 75 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Warchief, Warman Guard "Halt friends!" Rima cries out to the attackers. "You attack us without reason!" But the Warmen only howl in response charging forward with renewed fury! :ATTACK: 14 28 42 ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 25 50 75 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Shaman, Warman Hunter, Warman Berserker More of the barbarians move to block your path. They roar violently, splintering rock and spraying snow with great sweeps of their mighty weapons! :ATTACK: 14 28 42 ?? Energy Quest Awards 84 - 156 Gold XP: 25 50 75 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Warchief, Warman Berserker 'None Shall Pass' "Hold them!" Rima shouts and the Crows quickly form ranks. The Warmen's mighty assault smashes against your defenses with frightening power. :ATTACK: 15 30 45 ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 26 52 78 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Warman Guard, Warman Crusher The behemoths press their assault! "These cannot be the Warmen of Kragstaad!" Rima calls out, "There is foul magic at work here!" :ATTACK: 15 30 45 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 26 52 78 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: shaman, Warman Hunter, Warman Crusher The Crows repel the onslaught with grace and skill, blades moving as one to defend against the savage attack. :ATTACK: 15 30 45 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 26 52 78 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Warman Hunter, Warman Guard, Warman Berserker One of the brutes pulls out a curled horn and brings it to his lips. A clear note pierces the air and as if from the rock itself, more Warmen suddenly appear! :ATTACK: 15 30 45 ?? Energy Quest Awards 147 - 273 Gold XP: 26 52 78 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Shaman, Warman Guard, Warman Crusher More hulking men emerge from trails hidden in the cliffs. Soon a mighty wave of iron and stone clashes head-on with the dancing blades of the Drifting Crows. :ATTACK: 15 30 45 ?? Energy Quest Awards 147 - 273 Gold XP: 26 52 78 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Warman Berserker, Warman Crusher, Warman Guard 'A Leader Falls' The largest warman you've seen yet strides forth. A set of giant antlers adorns his thick helmet, and the ground trembles as he slams his mighty hammer. :ATTACK: 15 30 45 ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 27 54 81 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Warchief, Warman Axemaster Every swipe from his mighty hammer drives the Drifting Crows back. Even as they wound him with their own swift attacks, he continues to fight. :ATTACK: 15 30 45 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 27 54 81 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Warman Guard, Warchief, Shaman The fresh snow becomes packed and dirty under the trampling of booted feet and the spilling of warm blood. :ATTACK: 15 30 45 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 27 54 81 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Warman Crusher, Shaman, Warman Axemaster In a shocking burst of speed the brute rams Rima with his shoulder, knocking her to the ground. The fiend moves to finish her, but she rolls nimbly to her feet! :ATTACK: 15 30 45 ?? Energy Quest Awards 147 - 273 Gold XP: 27 54 81 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Warman Axemaster, Warchief The two of you move to either side of the brute. One deadly exchange takes place after another, until you finally manage to slip his defenses. His eyes widen as he realizes his mistake! :ATTACK: 15 30 45 ?? Energy Quest Awards 147 - 273 Gold XP: 27 54 81 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Rothgar the Rage, Shaman 'The Black Pits' When he falls, his forces retreat back into the cliffs. "It is a glorious death I have won this day," the Warman Chief growls through clenched teeth. "You have my thanks strangers...for you have freed me from Marras' dark corruption. Listen, for I do not have much time. You must seek out the Wolf Crone, Korianne...my brothers and I failed to heed her warnings. The Black Pits to the north...she tried to The great warman begins to cough, and his skin begins to glow with a soft blue light. A painful howl is cut short as he is frozen solid from head to toe. Rima pulls you away from the freezing giant just as the ground around him hardens into ice. "Korianne is the very same person we seek. Perhaps this Wolf Crone will know how we can set the Warmen free from Marras." < Chapter 1 - Book 2 - Chapter 3 > Category:Quest Category:Book 2